Remnant God Eaters
by Chris Kasaiaki
Summary: Remnant Earth once was peaceful, its only threat once before being the shadow creatures called Grimm. But then, the Aragami came, and things have forever been changed. Now entering into the Beacon Branch of God Eaters with his friends, Aero, along with many other young souls are soon to face great changes and challenges. Some for the better, but others, for the worse.


Prologue

* * *

He breathed calmly.

As calm as he had always in every situation possible.

His eyes scanned the area around him, searching for something, but not simply anything. Something specific.

"Haaaah... nothing." He quietly spoke, keeping his voice down to a low pitch, not for personal reasons however, but for his safety.

If anyone even glanced at him for a moment and saw how calm he looked despite the situation, they would almost think he was, mentally unstable, or something else.

But that wasn't the case. No, it wasn't because he was out of his mind. It was because, to lose all calm and be afraid on the field where he stood, would be the same as asking for your death.

Continuing forward with that same calm attitude, he heard a small chime from within his ear. Reaching to his left ear, he pressed the button of the small communication device that laid within it.

"This is Aero." He spoke his name, the tone of his voice even calm.

"Have you been able to find the target at all Aero? Time is running out you know." The person on the other end spoke in a similar tone as his was, but also a serious one.

"No, I'm afraid not. Either it has yet to show itself, or it's in hiding."

"I see. Well continue the search. We can't allow it to continue running rampant in that area." The other person finished before ending the transmission.  
Pulling his hand away from the communicator, Aero glanced around once more.

Still nothing.

"Damn it. Where in the hell is it?" Aero clicked his tongue in annoyance as he moved forward, his right hand gripping the handle of the weapon he had with him tightly.

Part of him nearly wanted to give up this search, he had already been at it for nearly a quarter of the time had been given. But another part of him knew he couldn't. Not with the gravity of how serious this situation was.

"It has to be here. Somewhere. I just need to figure out where."

It was as if on cue then that he heard it. A loud and almost deafening roar. A roar he had become accustomed to hearing. It was familiar, but also nerve wracking. But it was exactly what Aero wanted to hear.

"Found you." A smirk came upon his face as he rushed off in the direction he heard the defining roar, his heart beating quickly and the adrenaline in his body at it's max.

Passing the decrepit and destroyed buildings of a city long since gone and uninhabited, Aero soon came upon it. That which he had been searching for.

"Took me long enough to find you you sneaky bastard." A chuckle came from him as he stared down the beast before him.

But it was no ordinary beast of any kind. It's massive form and appearance would make one think of something resembling a tiger, but even then, it was nothing like that, it's face covered in a massive mask that looked as if it formed from bone, an odd red cape comprised of six strands of some unknown material, and other parts of its body covered in an armor like structure. This was no beast. It was a monster.

"Not sure how you managed to evade me for so long, but I've found you now you abomination." Aero spoke as calmly as he had before as he took a grip of the massive sized sword he had with him that looked in no way like a normal weapon.

His response from the beast before him was a roar of anger and threat. Where as Aero had eyed it as his enemy, so to did it with him.

"Yeah, I didn't think you'd like me. But it's not like I care. Because this is where you meet your end!" Smirking even in the midst of the danger before him, letting a cry of battle out, Aero pushed himself forward and charged towards the beast as it roared once more, prepared to fight back.

* * *

The fight was long, and difficult. But in the end, Aero was the one who came out on top.

That was to be expected though. He wasn't one who would let himself be bested by some monster as this.

"Alright then, that takes care of that. Now. Time to devour." Holding the large weapon out, the blade soon looked to be consumed, as a large pair of black, gaping jaws appeared, as if the weapon in it's entirety was alive.

Thrusting it into the corpse of the beast he had slain, the jaws fell upon it, consuming it even for a brief moment before Aero pulled it back, the jaws receding back into the weapon, giving it it's normal appearance once more.

"Alright, core extracted." Aero slung the large weapon over his shoulder as he turned away from the corpse, leaving it as it appeared to decompose in an instant.

A familiar chime rang in Aero's ear as he made his leave.

"This is Aero. And if you're asking about the target, you should know by now it's been taken care of." He didn't even give the operator a moment to speak as he pressed and held the button on the communicator.

"Heh, so I saw. Good work today Aero. We await your return." A chuckle came from the operator on the other end as they spoke.

"Heh, returning sounds good about now. I spent way too much time running around this place today."

Chuckling as continue along his way, Aero turned back to glance over the ruined city. Even in it's decrepit state, he still could remember times of it when it still thrived with life and activity. A time when things were still peaceful, and when the only thing to worry over, were Grimm.

"That time is long gone though... nothing will ever be the same anymore because of them." He spoke quietly, sadness within the tone of his voice as he sighed before turning again to leave, slinging his weapon over his shoulder again.

It was an indefinite fact. Nothing ever could be the same. Not after that day.

The day Remnant Earth, was attacked, by the Aragami...

* * *

I. Have. Returned.

So here it is, my new fic that came to mind. It actually was an idea I had a while back, which only got fueled with inspiration thanks to God Eater 2. So yeah, no mention of RWBY characters yet, but the mention of the world setting, Remnant Earth (Should be obvious what worlds those are mixed together), should be enough. More will be explained come chapter one. But for now, a new beginning is upon us.

This is Kasai, signing off my friends. Stay fiendishly awesome.


End file.
